Order of Sovereignty
Category: Ni'novian Organizations Order of Sovereignty The Order of Sovereignty is a representational government that was meant to groom a successor that would rise to the Imperial throne. Eliana, being Trivas’ daughter, was chosen as the one that would be elevated to the throne when she was of age and had the wisdom her father once had. When Eliana began to plot against the OoS as well as betray its leaders the Sovereign Council decided against naming her the future Empress and eventually elected an Executor who would serve as their Emperor-like figure until either S’Rai would take the Emperor role or one could be named. The Order suffered heavy losses of all kinds during the Unification War that eventually lead to the smaller governments that made up the Order to finally break away leaving the OoS to suffer its losses alone. Finally in 53 ABY the OoS collapsed and officially disbanded. It was replaced in 54 ABY by the Sovereign Remnant with S’Rai as the Emperor. Etymology Order of Sovereignty was the new name coined by the original Imperialists after they ousted Scyrone the only real opposing force in the Ni'novian Republic. Order of Sovereignty or OoS as it is abbreviated was meant to depict the new found power the government claimed as well as emphasis on the Imperial throne that was meant to be created from the Executive position. The OoS can also be referred to as the Sovereign Nation and the citizens of the OoS are called Sovereigns. Government Planets within the OoS Planets within the OoS are free to govern themselves regularly with their own government. They are given the liberty to create and maintain its own armed forces as long as those armed forces can be called upon to protect or be used for the will of the Sovereign Government. The planets are all taxed as a part of the defense program, the money goes to the various programs started to help aid the many planets and governments beneath the Order of Sovereignty. Representational Council The Sovereign Council represents the needs of all of the planets a part of the OoS. They meet together to decide legislative matters as well as decide on executive decisions that pertain to the entire empire. The council consists of five members, each high ranking or influential in their own right. No governmental position outranks them besides the Executor, and their ability to overrule the Executor or pass legislation makes them a formidable force when working together. Emperor Ideally the OoS was meant to establish a new Emperor/Empress after the right time. The Emperor/Empress is meant to take full control of the government and then unite the all the governments under one flag, the Sovereign flag. The Council had previously chosen Eliana as the future Empress as they believed with some guidance and training she would have inherited her father’s leadership skills. When Eliana betrayed the Council as well as the Order of Sovereignty plans to make her Empress were quickly scrapped and the search for a new emperor began. Executor When S’Rai Dah had entered the galactic scene he had suggested to the council that there needed to be a figurehead, one that could help lead them from the position they had found themselves after months of inactivity. With renowned purpose the Council elected S’Rai as their Executor as a means to bypass the necessary procedures that were involved with passing things through the council. S’Rai had taken the position and quickly went to work at using his powers to correct the errors committed by the council. Military Navy The Navy was run by Grand Admiral Tress throughout the time of the Ni’novian Empire and Republic to the creation of the Order of Sovereignty. The Grand Admiral reported to only the Council and the Supreme Commander and controlled the entirety of the navy and any of its branches. The navy consisted of thousands of capital ships and frigates and accompanying fighters. Fleets were split and were controlled by an Admiral and his subordinates; there were a total of 10 fleets including the Ni’novian Home Fleet. Army The Army was controlled by the Grand General and had the authority to command all ground forces and branches of the army. The ground forces consist of troops enlisted from the various governments within the Order of Sovereignty. The army is the largest army in the entire galaxy after the Galactic Alliance was split in two. The army consists of soldiers, various branches, and support fire vehicles and all terrain transports. Economy The Economy of the OoS is based off a mixed economy mixing free markets with planned economies in some cases. Supply and demand is managed by the people, those products most necessary are produced in high volumes and there are privately owned businesses that operate by the owner as well as state-owned services. A majority of the Order of Sovereignty is self-sustaining as the mixture of agricultural planets and technological ones allows for inter-trading to happen between states. There are things that are traded between planets outside of the Order but those are items that the the OoS itself cannot produce or does not have. Social Classes in the Order have three levels, the highest class belonging to the richest officials (politicians, corporate CEOS, entertainers) and account for a majority of the money collected from the taxes, then there is the middle class, and finally the lowest class. There are groups established to provide help to the lowest class and some middle class but the difference in jobs and earnings divides the peoples into these groups. Culture Languages The most widely accepted language in the OoS is basic but there were a variety of languages that were known by the various species of the entire Sovereignty. Statistics show that 85% percent of the Order of Sovereignty speaks basic and the other 15% speak a variety of other alien tongues. Religions The Order of Sovereignty has no set religion, people have the freedom of religion as long as it does not intervene in the political areas of state. There has been no discussion of making an official religion as the governmental leaders are all followers of different philosophies of the force. History Creation The Order of Sovereignty was created by the Imperialist party headed by Eliana after the Galaxial War and the death of her father. It started with her contempt for the inaction of the council regarding her father’s death and the growing tensions between the Nymeans and Ni’novian Republic. The loyalist party stood ground against the Imperialist party that wished to groom another Emperor or Empress to control the government, and its executive powers. The council was at a split and the Imperialist party began preparing itself for a civil war alongside the Nymean Ascendancy. The Nymean Crisis Senator Scyrone surrounded the Nymean city of Nymenos on Ni’novia with troopers as if preparing for invasion which lead the Nymeans to be outraged and caused the tension that had already risen to high levels to leave everyone unsettled. The Nymeans prepared for a battle by surrounding their city with troops as well as slowly evacuating. Tensions were boiling and were ready to spill, the council was still split evenly and the Ni’novian Republic was immobile with its leaders ready for civil war. Gaining Majority Up until this point the different councils were at a halt, with the leaders of the Ni’novian Republic facing off there was no ground being gained by either in the political area. Both were racing for the advantage, both were preparing to take those loyal to them with them at the split and gear up for war. The Imperialist Party finally gained the advantage they needed in the senate when Jaden Mustik joined them and left the loyalist party. With a majority of the power on their side the Imperialist party leaders impeached Scyrone from his position and took over the government. Without the Loyalist party leader the loyalists fizzled back into society and the government changed and formed itself into the Order of Sovereignty. The Shadowed War The Order of Sovereignty had finally been established and the Council was beginning to groom Eliana for the position of Empress of the Order of Sovereignty. But what came from the shadows was worse, Eliana began to slowly change and a new enemy was on the OoS’s doorstep. Eliana lead an invasion of Yavin IV and the Order of Sovereignty was dealing with the loose cannon that was Trivas’ daughter. As Eliana became distant from her friends on the Council the Force became clogged with darkness as a new threat rose up. Darkness From the shadows of the Galaxy came a group referred to as Darkness, they began by attacking Sovereignty held worlds that were too far out to protect. The battles were given to Darkness as the major government could not hold them. Yavin had eventually been attacked itself and worlds all over the galaxy were pressuring the Order of Sovereignty to act. It was then that the galaxy was facing an even more greater threat. Siron Unknown to the Order of Sovereignty, Siron had already begun work beneath the government by taking their future Empress and corrupting her. He also began by weakening force user groups all around the galaxy in an attempt to destroy any threats to his power. With Eliana being corrupted Siron could work with her within the Order of Sovereignty beneath the leaders of the powerful government. With two different threats the leaders would meet their matches. Death of the Council The Council had worked itself to a stagnant position, with the leaders all bickering and the threats closing in on them they were unable to handle them. The Order of Sovereignty suffered a loss when Dradin Kitsch was murdered on Dathomir by Eliana. Unknown to the council who suspected it was the work of a Sith, Eliana used this to gain Siron’s favor and join his ranks. With the council lost and broken the Order of Sovereignty began to dip into a nose dive with every council member handling things in their own way without efficiency. The Loss of Allies With each council member handling things in their own way, the Order of Sovereignty was not able to function and it eventually lead to the dire need of independence call from the Nymean Ascendancy. Now that Eliana had fully turned from the OoS the Nymean Ascendancy did not see her alliance with Siron but saw her defiance of the OoS’s leaders as a opportune time to move away. With Reaves normally in charge of diplomacy he began to worsen the relations between the two governments by alienating Eliana and furthering her down the road of darkness. When Eliana went off to join Siron Reaves had been killed and his son replaced him as the leader of the inquisitors. Having had no experience with actual diplomacy Praectus worsened the position of the Order of Sovereignty by killing one of the Nymean Ascendancy’s representatives on Ni’novia. With the man’s death the Nymean Ascendancy officially declared independence and the OoS was crumbling. The Executor S'Rai Dah had finally found the Order of Sovereignty and hoped to help them figure out Siron’s plans as well as aid them in destroying him. Unfortunately for S’Rai he found the OoS in a terrible state with the Council in no position to take its control back because of the lack of agreement, those that were hopeful agreed with S’Rai on the matter that they needed an Executive head. Knowing that naming one of themselves would not help the situation they named S'Rai to the position and the man quickly went to work at reestablishing hold. Releasing Tensions With S’Rai as the new Executor, the Order of Sovereignty was put into quick movement against Siron and his group. S’Rai also worked to help establish some friendly ties with the Nymeans after everything that happened. Having realized that the Inquisitors were no longer loyal to the Order of Sovereignty S’Rai alongside the Nymeans removed them from their seat of power on Ni’novia and chased them throughout the Order of Sovereignty. With Praectus removed and the Nymeans friendlier S’Rai turned his sight to Siron. Unification War While the Order of Sovereignty fixed its problems the Galactic Alliance waged war on the Common Welfare Confederacy. Their first attack in the Unification War was the Battle of Sal Maro which lead to the defeat of most of the defense fleet above Sal Maro and damage to the Confederacy fleet that came in later. When the attack reached S'Rai's ears and with his knowledge of Siron’s rise in the Galactic Alliance, the Executor sent reinforcements to Sal Maro to drive the Galactic Alliance out. When the battle had been won S’Rai announced to the Council as well as the entire galaxy that it had waged war now on the Galactic Alliance next to the Confederacy. The War raged throughout the Galaxy between Siron controlled Galactic Alliance and the Confederacy/Sovereignty allied groups. Showdown Above Coruscant With the war having on for a few months in various areas of the galaxy, the Confederacy and Order of Sovereignty planned a large invasion of Coruscant to help defeat the Galactic Alliance at its core. The invasion began with an attack above Borleias in which the allied groups managed to push out the Galactic Alliance’s fleet above the planet. With a hold above Borleias the allies began to plan the final invasion. After a few days the allies began with invading Coruscant's last remaining moons. When the moon had finally fallen the fleet began the fight above Coruscant that lead to the allies penetrating the planetary shields and landing ground garrisons. Ground Invasion The Allies invaded from two different positions, one in the northern pole and the other in the southern pole. The plan was to surround the Alliance troops on the North and South and drive them to the center where they would be cornered on two different fronts. The plan was successful and the allies drove the troops to the center where the forces collided and where Siron was taken down though not after a huge loss with the destruction of Coruscant after Siron released the force nexus below the Jedi temple. On the Home Front While the invasion of Coruscant was underway, there was a surprise attack on Ni’novia by the remaining members of Darkness. The inept admiral used incorrect tactics to battle the Darkness fleet which resulted in a loss of 1/3 of the shipyards and serious damage all over Ni’novia after the planetary shields fell. Fortunately a reinforcement fleet doing runs had finally managed to arrive and destroyed most of the fleet before it fled off into the unknown regions. The Fall After the Unification War had been fought the Order of Sovereignty went into a rebuilding stage trying to makeup for its losses, but there were still issues amongst the lower planets. Many were becoming restless as governments were declaring their independence after having fought three wars and finding themselves too tired to continue on. S’Rai kept the Imperial Remnant beneath the OoS by aiding their restoration projects, the aid would eventually be a wise move as in 53 ABY the Order of Sovereignty officially broke down after the loss of major governments. OOC Note The Order of Sovereignty fell simply because the major players of the group went on to form their own groups during the site leap. So to explain the losses of the governments and leaders the Order of Sovereignty simply fell and was replaced by the Sovereign Remnant with S’Rai as its official sole leader.